


//the ink may stain my skin, &&& my jeans may all be ripped..//

by Raven_Athena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I apologize if it's shit, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Other, Punk Louis, first time writing fanfiction, larry - Freeform, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Athena/pseuds/Raven_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know what Louis tried to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//the ink may stain my skin, &&& my jeans may all be ripped..//

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a reaaaally fluffy one shot I wrote a year or so ago. I thought it kind of went well with the song Endlessly by The Cab (hence the title). It hasn't been edited at all, so please inform me of any typos, grammatical errors, or just any criticism you have :)

Louis Tomlinson stared at the boy a few seats in front of him, mesmerized. He had nothing in common with him, they couldn't be more different.

He himself had his chestnut hair dyed red, tattoos aplenty, a handful of piercings, and if he believed in labeling, would fit very nicely into the punk stereotype.

Harry Styles was a nerd. No other way to put it. Glasses, slicked-back hair, sweater vests. Always studying, probably has never gotten a grade below A-. Not many friends, just one good friend he hung out with a lot, Liam Payne.

Liam was a goody-two-shoes, never even said a bad word in his life. He had a puppy dog face, wore plaid shirts and jeans a lot. Louis had only talked to him once or twice before in passing, as Liam was convinced he and his friends were 'bad news' and not to be messed with.

Louis had several guys he considered his best friends, people he would do anything for and anything to protect.

There was Zayn Malik, who kept his raven black hair styled in a quiff. He tended to wear varsity jackets often. He came across as aloof, mysterious--perhaps even cold to some--at first, but once you got to know him you realized he was just introverted, and a big softie with a giant heart.

Then Niall Horan. He had naturally brunette hair, but began dying it blonde when he was young. Typical outfit a polo shirt and cargo pants. He was like a big teddy bear, really. Openly gay since middle school. Very exuberant, carefree, and loving. He loved hugging, and although Louis would never admit it, he gave the best hugs ever. Everyone came to him for a shoulder to cry on and a 'Horan hug', as they had been dubbed.

Lastly, Josh Devine. He had short, light brown hair, favorite outfit a band tee and jeans. Somewhat of a jock, but not mean at all. Josh and Louis hadn't been friends long, Niall had befriended him and he slowly started hanging out with the three of them more. They all sat together at lunch, their school wasn't your normal type, where you have all your stereotypes, and the 'populars' bully the nerds and wallflowers.

Louis snapped back to reality as the bell rang. Zayn gave him a look, obviously knowing who he was daydreaming about.

 _'Tell him now!!'_ He mouthed.

Louis' eyes widened and he shook his head violently. He had told Zayn about his little crush on Harry a while back. Apparently Zayn had already noticed, because _"Louis, you're completely transparent about your feelings"._ Well, Louis couldn't help it that his confidence flew out of the window every time he saw that beautiful boy with the dazzling green eyes and alluring voice. He was enchanted by him.

Zayn punched his arm and sauntered out of the classroom, all the while gesturing to Harry, who was gathering up all of his books while talking lightly to Liam.

Louis strained to listen.

"Yeah...go ahead, Liam. I'll just be a minute more."

Louis was internally cheering. Liam wouldn't be around! He had a minute alone with Harry!  _'Grow some balls you idiot,'_ he thought to himself. _'You've been procrastinating long enough. C'mon, just do it. Get it over with.'_

Surprisingly, no one had noticed him sitting quietly towards the back of the room, silently observing while they went about their usual routines.

"Uh..err, Harry?" He spoke up, his voice coming out a bit higher pitched than usual.

The boy jumped, dropping his books. He whipped around. "Uh..h-h-hi? I, um, didn't see you were in here." Harry stared at Louis for a second, not blinking, before he quickly bent down to pick up his books, his glasses sliding off in the process.

Louis hopped up, bending down to grab his glasses for him. They knocked heads.

"Ouch!"

"Aw, fuck." Louis rubbed his head. "Sorry about that." He looked up at Harry.

_'Tell him. Tell him. Tell him what you came here for, you wuss.'_

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Louis' face.

"What?"

"Uh, well, you were spacing out, and you were talking, um, out loud?" It came out as a question. "And you were talking," Harry continued, shuffling around as he said this. "About having to tell me something?"

Louis tried to tell him, but he felt suddenly faint, like he couldn't breathe, the words just wouldn't come out. His stomach fluttered as if there were hundreds of butterflies inside, flying about celebrating the arrival of spring. He just made a noise similar to a squeak, and turned around and fled.

Harry didn't know what just happened. Louis, the confident class clown, who didn't let anything bother him, was just a stuttering mess? But, why...? _'Maybe he likes me back!'_ He thought. _'No no no, I'm just an ugly nerd he barely knows. He could never like me.'_

He realized he'd been standing there, thinking, while staring at the door. "I have to go find him, and ask what's wrong," Harry muttered to himself. He hurried outside, looking around. There was one place he could be, one place he had seen him hang around before when he was alone.

He hurried to the giant oak tree at the edge of school property. Sure enough, Louis was perched on one of the lower branches, his backpack slung carelessly on the ground.

Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should disturb him. "L-louis?" He called out.

Louis turned around quickly on the branch, almost falling off.

"Eeep! Be careful!!!"

"Always am." Louis shrugged off. "Why are you here?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, I've seen you...I've seen you come here before. When you're alone. And I thought you might be here. I know you probably want to be left alone, but after, um, whatever happened in the classroom, I was just wondering if you're okay? It was a bit odd, and. Well we've never talked much, and. Err, I guess, um, I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll just, leave or--"

Louis interrupted before Harry could finish his awkward attempt at an explanation. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry flinched at the sharp tone in Louis' voice. He noticed, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, just a bit pissed off right now. At myself! Not you. Why can't I just do it," he mumbled the last part to himself, but Harry heard it nonetheless.

"Lou? Can you please tell me whatever you were going to?"

Louis smiled slightly.

"W-what?"

"You called me Lou."

"Wha...? No, I di--oh. I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, it was just a slip of the tongue, and--"

"I don't mind at all. If I can call you Haz, that is."

"Uh, sure? C-can you come down, please? It's hard to talk to you up there."

"Then come up here." Louis swung down one arm.

"N-no! No! I'm afraid of heights, even small heights scare me!"

"Haz," Louis said softly, "Please? I won't let you fall. I'll hold on to you, if you'd like."

Harry blushed, because yes, he _would_ like to have him hold onto him. He looked down to try to hide it, but Louis saw anyway and thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Harry, my arm is going numb. Hurry it up."

Harry chuckled, but covered up his mouth quickly. He grabbed onto the boys hand, and tried to help Louis haul himself up.

"There, not so bad is it?"

Harry had his eyes squinched shut and had a death grip on Louis' tattooed arm.

"Haz? I know you're scared and all, but you're clawing my arm. Could you let go a bit?"

Harry didn't budge. "Only once you tell me," he muttered shakily.

Louis tensed. "Harry, I...I'm just...I'll just...I know I don't know you that well, and Liam hates me, and you probably do too, and we're both guys so that you're probably going to feel weird with me saying this, but...I..I like you. A lot."

Louis was beet red by the time he'd finished, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He was waiting for Harry to push him out of the tree, or yell at him, or...something drastic.

Harry peeled himself off of Louis' side slowly. "Y-y-you w-what?"

"I'm not repeating it. You obviously heard me."

"I...heard you. But I don't believe it. How can you like me back! I...how? You can't like me! I'm geeky, and ugly, and just a--"

Louis interrupted his ramblings by pecking his lips softly. Harry almost fell off of the branch in surprise, and his face flushed for what felt like the umpteenth time. He brought a hand up to his lips delicately.

"You are none of those things. Well, geeky yes," he joked, nudging him. "But you are not in any way ugly, you're beautiful. If you don't mind me saying that."

"You like me." Harry said in a whisper.

Louis chuckled. "Yes, yes I do. Is that all you got from that?"

He took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?" Harry said faintly, still sounding astounded.

"Will you go out with me? Like, us be boyfriends?"

Harry's head flew up at that. "YES!" He shouted, giggling in an almost feminine way.

Louis grinned. "Harry, did you just giggle?"

"N-no! I'm a guy! I don't giggle! It was a...a manly chuckle!"

"Whatever you say, Haz. Whatever you say."

Harry grabbed onto Louis' arm again as the wind began rustling the leaves.

"Louis...?" He inquired timidly.

"Yeah?"

"What about our friends? Your friends and Liam."

Louis thought for a moment. "Well, I know Liam hates me Harry, but there's nothing he can do if you wish to date me. You are your own person. And I certainly don't think he will end your friendship over a trivial thing like this. I'll just have to prove to him that appearances don't matter, actions do."

"And your friends?"

Louis laughed loudly. "Babe, Zayn has known about my crush on you for a while. He doesn't care, in fact he 'ships' it. Larry. Larry Stylinson, that's our couple name. He is so addicted to Tumblr, I swear. He is actually part of the reason I told you, he kept bugging me about it. The other two won't care at all either, I'm sure."

"D-did you c-call me babe?"

Louis laughed again, kissing his temple, just because he felt like it and he could now. Because Harry _liked him,_ he actually liked _him_ , and he didn't give a fuck about his looks like everyone else. And now he was his boyfriend too, and, well, everything just seemed sort of perfect.

"Yes, I did, _babe_. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no! I just...I was..Yeah." He mumbled, burying his face in Louis chest--the best he could, given the fact that he was much larger than Louis.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"Am _not_. Only puppies and rainbows and babies are adorable."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I could go on about this all night," Louis told him with one eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry pouted. "Fine, fine. You win...this time. B-but just this time."

"You have to say it."

"What?"

"Admit that you're adorable."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N--oh, cripes. _Iadmitthatiamadorable_." He rushed.

"What was thaaaat? Couldn't hear ya, Haz."

"Oh, bugger off."

"No can do, you're stuck with me."

"G-good." Harry blushed profusely as he said this.

"Glad to see we agree."

_**The ink may stain my skin** _

_**And my jeans may all be ripped** _

_**I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you ♥** _


End file.
